leftwingfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Talk Live
The program airs on 81 radio and 4 television stations across the United States. The nightly shows are alternatively available on the Free Talk Live website through podcast. Archives of more than a year's past shows are also available for download in MP3 format from the website. History The first broadcast was broadcast on November 3, 2002 from 7:00 PM to 11:00 PM on 105.9 FM in Sarasota, Floridaneeded. Free Talk Live became a weeknight show from 7:00 PM to 10:00 PM. After the radio station changed format in June 2003needed, the show was available only on Internet radioneeded until it was picked up by WTMY, an AM radio station in Sarasota. The show began syndication program in September 2004. Free Talk Live currently airs Monday through Saturday from 7:00 PM to 10:00 PM Eastern time on over 80 radio and five television affiliates.4 Free Talk Live won the Podcast Awards’ Best Cultural/Political Podcast Award in 2005 and won the Best Political Podcast Award in 2006, 2007, and 2008.5 The program has been featured in Talkers Magazine's 100 most important radio talk show hosts in America. Hosts and regular contributors Ian Freeman (aka “Ian Bernard”) - Identifies himself as a Voluntaryist and hosts the show from his home studio in Keene, New Hampshire. Mark Edge (aka “Mark Edgington”) - Has identified himself as a voluntaryist while expressing support for panarchy. He is the ad salesman for ‘’Free Talk Live’’. Mark also hosts the Edgington Post. Sam Dodson - Creator of the Obscure Truth Network. Dale Everett - Cartoonist and blogger for Anarchy in Your Head. Gardner Goldsmith Nick Michelewicz - Co-host of Free Minds TV and Free Minds Radio. Sean Murphy Wayne Quinn The show The hosts repeatedly state that Free Talk Live is your show and that you take control of the air waves. Listeners who call in will only be asked for a name, location, the topic(s) they wish to speak about, and how they listen to the show. It is stated policy that anyone who calls in will get on the air but each listener may only call the show once a day.needed The hosts also purport that all women who call into the show are moved to the front of the queue; this is done to make the female listenership more visible to station affiliates, and to encourage female participation overall (because it is widely believed that talk radio has a dominantly male demographic, and the existence of many female listeners is positive for ad sales).needed Free Talk Live also features a Shrine of Female Listeners7 on their website, where female listeners' photos are displayed. Between listener phone calls, the hosts fall back to topics they are interested in. They also discuss topics from listener e-mails. The show does not usually feature guests but has had them on the show in the past. Previous guests have included Marc Emery; Michael Badnarik; Drew Curtis; Cindy Sheehan; Aubrey de Grey; Gene Ray; Jim Babka; Jack Thompson (attorney); Daniele Ledonne; Doug Stanhope; Bill Westmiller, chairman of the Republican Liberty Caucus; Glen "Kane" Jacobs; and Ron Paul, US Congressman and Presidential Candidate. Funding Funding for Free Talk Live comes from a combination of standard on-the-show advertising and a donation-by-subscription service known as AMP (an acronym for Advertise, Market, and Promote). An AMP subscriber, or AMPlifier, donates a choice from pre-established amounts of money to the show every month. Any amount can be given with a minimum of three dollars. The show has also been known to accept Silver, Gold, and Liberty Dollars in lieu of Federal Reserve Notes. The hosts indicate that all funds from the AMP program go to advertising and promoting the show, as well as contributing to the cost of production.needed Although the hosts earn income through advertising and merchandise sales,needed all AMP proceeds are used to augment the listener base of the program by increasing the number of markets.needed As of December 12, 2009, 533 listeners contribute to the show via the AMP program.8 Host’s name change Ian Freeman changed his last name on-air from “Bernard” to “Freeman”. On the September 17, 2008 airing of the New Hampshire-based talk radio show ‘’Against The Grain with Gardner Goldsmith’’, Ian, who was a guest on the show, asked Gardner to refer to him as “Ian Freeman”, not “Ian Bernard”. Politics The hosts assert that they try to apply the ideals of freedom to their show.needed The hosts have stated they oppose FCC regulations but still seek to avoid FCC-prohibited speech on their broadcast as it may negatively impact the radio stations that later air recorded episodes and affront some listeners or trigger the imposition of fines by the FCC against those broadcasters.) The hosts, claiming to adhere to their principles of respecting contract and voluntary agreement, state that adherence to the FCC rules come not at the demands of government agencies but the requests of/or demands by their syndicates.needed As of March 2009, Free Talk Live has implemented the use of a dump box.needed A major sponsor of Free Talk Live and a common topic of discussion is the Free State Project, an organization committed to recruiting 20,000 like minded people to move to the state of New Hampshire in search of liberty. Once there, the participants pledge to exert the fullest practical effort toward the creation of a society in which the maximum role of government is the protection of life, liberty, and property.needed Freeman and Edge moved to New Hampshire as part of the Free State Project in September 2006. Category:Anarcho-Capitalism